Shells; Chapter 4
Chapter 4: We Forgot Something ''' By: Lvdoomien ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Komota: Okay, it is fixed. Have you figured out how to steer a ship yet? Tomás: Yeah it's not that hard. Komota: Well steer us into port then. Tomás: Yeah yeah. Komota: (To think, a single boy actually beat. I thought you were stronger Gattle.) Tomás: KOMOTA! Komota: Yes? Tomás: You spaced out dude! We're here! Komota: Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Tomás: Well come on! We gotta go find the marine base on here so we can get rid of these jackasses. Marine: Halt! Who are you two? Tomás: We're here to turn in some pirates! Komota: Yes, we are bounty hunters. Where is your commanding officer? Tomás: Hey no we- OW! Marine: Um, alright. The marine building is this way. Gattle: (What the hell? Is that that punk walking off with my deck hand? And why is my dead crew tied up... Wait a minute they weren't dead! And... those guys are trying to turn us in! I'm stopping those bastards!) Gattle: What you looking at, huh?! Stop looking at me! '''Gattling Barrage! Marines: Attack! Gattle: I'll kill you all! Meanwhile at the marine outpost Tomás: Who's that? Komota: Somebody important, so be polite. Officer: Yes thank you, I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Stick and welcome to Gubba town. How can I help you two? Komota: Me and my friend are here to turn in some pirates. We want to make some extra beli. Stick: Alright, show me the pirates and you'll receive their bounties if they have any. Marine: Master Chief Petty Officer Stick! A large pirate is attacking the pier! Komota: We forgot to tie Gattle I believe. Tomas: Oh shit you're right... Stick: What?! If this is your doing, you're both dead! All marines! Arm yourselfs and head to the pier! Komota: Come on Tomás. We got to stop Gattle from killing everybody. Tomás: Why can't we let the marines take care of him? Komota: Because they will not. Gattle will probably kill all of them. And if they all get killed we can not get our beli. Tomás: Oh good point. Let's go then! Gattle: Don't even try to fight me, marine! Stick: I shall fight to defend this town till I die! Gattle: Well then die! Gattling Punch! Marines: Master Chief Petty Officer Stick! Tomás: Oh shit, I think he's dead. Gattle: You two! Get ready to die! Gattling Barrage! Tomás: Nice. You're quick for an old man. Komota: Tomás, hush. And Gattle, do not try to harm him. If you want to try to do so, you will have to get through me. Gattle: You traitorous idiot! If you side with my enemy, then you are my enemy, deck hand! By the end of this day, only one of us will stand! Tomás: Let's get him Komota! Komota: I appreciate the help Tomás, but I would like to take care of this. Tomás: But- Komota: I have this under control, Tomás. Tomás: Fine, kick his ass dude. Gattle: So are we gonna fight or not?! Komota: Yes, we shall. Gattle: You think your stupid little mop can take me just because it's made of metal? It's just a mop! Komota: Do not underestimate your enemy Gattle. You have no idea how many people have underestimated me. Gattle: What's that supposed to mean?! Komota: You will never know. Trust me. Gattle: Gah! EAT LEAD! Gattle: Now you've really pissed me off! I'm not holding back now! Komota: So you were holding back too? Gattle: You what?! You've been holding back?! Don't fight me like I'm a weakling! GIVE ME YOUR ALL! Komota: If you insist, but you will regret it. Komota: Now, let us continue. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells